


An Eventful Shopping Trip

by ClockworkDinosaur



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, First Meetings, Humanstuck, Short, two things I never thought I would write in one fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7822573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkDinosaur/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose follows a pretty and somehow familiar stranger around Target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventful Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story, but not a story that happened to me.  
> from this post: http://wild-frantic-bird.tumblr.com/post/118681741648/aus-based-off-of-actual-things-that-happened-to
> 
> Writing Humanstuck is weird and I don't think I'm going to do much of it.

Shopping days were among Rose's least favorite days. Her mother, slightly above the legal blood-alcohol level for driving hurried Rose into the car, apparently not wanting to leave the sixteen-year-old alone in the house, and somehow managed not to get them into a fatal accident as they headed to the closest city. Rose pouted as she followed her mom into the Target, her hands deep in her pockets as they passed the inexplicable red orbs on the sidewalk outside.

The air conditioning blew her blonde hair around her face and she brushed it away with a sigh, readjusting her black hairband as her mother grabbed a red cart and left Rose alone to wander.

Rose watched her go with annoyed acceptance before turning and making her way towards the book aisle. The selection was meager, and Rose rolled her eyes as she glanced through the best sellers that she felt were infantile. It was with a hint of pride she noted that her stories were far better than anything in the selection in front of her.

Nothing was catching her eye until she noticed the tall stranger at the other end of the aisle. She seemed to be around Rose's age, with short black hair styled into a spiky sort of bob. Her long red skirt brushed the floor as she walked slowly, taking in every title with bright jade eyes. Rose was entranced with how the stranger moved; she carried herself regally and walked with effortless grace , her fingers trailing across the shelf absently. She was lovely, but her beauty wasn't the only thing that caught Rose's eye.

Rose had the distinct feeling she had seen this person before. The slope of her nose and her willowy stature were all familiar to Rose, but she couldn't pinpoint how.

The stranger began walking away, turning down another aisle. Rose only hesitated for a moment before following, her curiosity getting the best of her common sense.

The tall stranger headed toward the clothing department, appraising the clothing selection with a critical eye. Some items of clothing seemed to beet her approval while she shook her head disapprovingly at others. Rose watched her from a distance, ducking behind racks of clothes occasionally and feeling absolutely ridiculous as she did so. She followed the stranger to the electronics area, picking up an occasional thing to seem busy.

She was looking at a random pair of headphones when it hit her.

The stranger looked just like how she described the main character of her novel, down to her movements and vivid eye color.

Rose's eyes widened when the realization hit and she unthinkingly looked up at the stranger who had seemed to leap from her pages.

The stranger was staring right back.

Rose ducked behind a shelf, heart pounding and face growing warm. She considered running away for a moment before the stranger was standing in front of her, a dark eyebrow raised.

“Hello,” she said, her voice low and rich. “I couldn't help but notice you've been following me for the past twenty minutes.”

Rose stood up straight. “Yes, I was,” she said.

“Care to explain?” the stranger said, every word perfectly enunciated. Rose felt her face grow even warmer.

“It's an amusing story,” she said. “I'm a bit of a writer, and you look a lot like the protagonist of a novel I've been working on.”

The stranger blinked. “Oh,” she said, clearly not expecting that answer. “What's this story about?”

“Wizards and such,” Rose said. “It's really only in the preliminary stages of writing currently, there isn't much to go into.” She smiled a bit shyly at the stranger. “My name is Rose, by the way. Rose Lalonde. My sincerest apologies for following you around the store for so long,” she said.

“Kanaya Maryam,” replied the other with a smile. “All is forgiven. I would avoid making it a habit of following random strangers around supermarkets though.”

“Even pretty strangers?” Rose said flirtatiously, surprising herself a bit.

Kanaya smiled. “Probably,” she said.

“Okay, if you insist” Rose said, just as her phone buzzed. She frowned at the barely-legible text from her mom. “Unfortunately, it seems I'm being summoned by my mother.”

Kanaya held out her hand. “Let me give you my number so you can tell me more about this novel of yours. After all, I seem to be in it,” she said, her expression serene but an obvious blush creeping up her neck. Rose handed her phone over, letting Kanaya add herself to the contacts before handing it back.

“Have a nice day Rose,” she said, her voice almost a purr as she walked away. Rose watched her go with a pounding heart and a small smile pulling at her black-painted lips.

 


End file.
